Goggles are desirable to have a soft, flexible goggle frame, for the purpose of comfort and a good fit of the goggle frame to the wearer's face. Goggles with interchangeable lenses have been known to include a lens with a series of projections extending from the lens assembly to engage in a series of corresponding holes on the goggle frame. The flexibleness of the goggle frame causes the holes on the goggle frame also flexible and lack of a sufficient grip to hold the projections in the holes. As a result, the projections on the lenses become detached from the holes and the goggles become dissembled.